The present invention relates generally to virtual image display systems, and more particularly, to a reconfigurable display management system employing a virtual image head-up display that is capable of processing and displaying information from a variety of sources.
Conventional sensor, imaging, and communication data display systems are usually hard-wired to display a specific function or set of functions, and are incapable of reconfiguration by an operator to display different sensor images and/or communications data. Conventional systems typically display images outside of an operator's visual field of focus, such as on an automobile dashboard or console mounted display, for example.
There is also a need to improve operator and equipment safety and efficiency by reducing the need to divert the operator's attention away from primary system functions, such as vehicle operation, in order to view information displays that are outside the operator's visual field and that represent secondary system functions. Additional personnel are sometimes required to manage the secondary system functions in order to prevent accidents and improve system efficiency when conventional display technology is employed. Conventional sensor and communications displays tend to clutter the operator's visual field of view and distract the operator from performing critical system functions. The distraction duration, it's effect on operator performance, and it's effect on operator safety, depends upon the complexity, number, and location of secondary function displays.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable display management system employing a virtual image head-up display that is capable of processing and displaying information from a variety of sources.